As production geometries of processor systems with associated memories decrease, the opportunities for defects in finished products increase. These defects, along with other physical events (e.g., cosmic ray passage), may result in increasing bit error rates in system memories. Along with increasing single bit error rates, the probability of double bit (or more) error rates may increase in a given area of memory.